


Make it official

by OrganizedWatermelon



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedWatermelon/pseuds/OrganizedWatermelon
Summary: “So, I have a question. Just purely logistical.”“What’s that?”—David wants to clarify something after being serenaded by Mariah Carey.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Make it official

Patrick had found his husband curled up in a ball on the floor of their office, one arm slung across his eyes, occasionally hiccuping with suppressed sobs.  
“You OK down there?” he asked, nudging David’s hip with his socked foot.  
“No,” came the strangled reply.  
“OK, well I’m going to watch a movie — Glitter, perhaps — if you care to join me.”  
David let out some kind of groan and mumbled something about being too emotionally fragile to move.  
“OK, babe,” Patrick chuckled as he crouched to kiss the bit of David’s forehead that was exposed, then retreated to the couch in the next room.  
Eventually, David made his way to the living room and attached himself to his husband’s side. Patrick gathered him up best he could and they settled in to finish the movie Patrick had picked (not Glitter, but whatever). It was as the credits rolled that David finally spoke up.  
“So, I have a question. Just purely logistical.”  
“What’s that?”  
“When we got married, you sang ‘Always Be My Baby’ to me as your vows.”  
“That is correct.”  
“And then a couple hours ago,” David took a deep breath before continuing, “Mariah Carey,” he enunciated each syllable of her name, “also sang ‘Always Be My Baby’ to me.”  
“Also correct.”  
“So does that mean Mariah Carey and I are also married?”  
Patrick laughed and kissed his very serious husband’s cheek.  
“I mean, she’s already been such an important part of our relationship. Might as well make it official.”


End file.
